Isolation
by Ninja-Consultant
Summary: Superboy has always been the big brother and emotional anchor for Match. What happens when he's not there? A five part story. Completed.
1. Match, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Also, if you have not read my other stories, it would be helpful to do so before reading this one. The chronology goes: Brothers in Arms, Where Do We Go From Here, Tragedies of the Past, Betrayal From Within, Future Sins, Reestablishing Bonds, Parents and Children, New Allies, Rivals or Friends, Public Enemy Number One, Double Date, Mind Games, Solar Complications, Mentors and Pupils, Brother Against Brother, Calm Before the Storm, and Opening Moves.

Isolated—Match, chapter 1

Location: A secret, underground lair

Desaad checked the settings for the device. They were correct. He smiled the sinister smile that had chilled the blood of millions on Apokalyps.

"I hope you appreciate this, Match," he said out loud. "I have high expectations for you. I hope you live up to them."

Location: The skies between Gotham and Smallville

Match noted the dark clouds in front of him. They matched his current mood.

There wasn't anything wrong with his most recent session with Batman, but he had to adjust his schedule for the weekend, and it was slightly irritating to have to do. It left him a little unsettled, and he had left after he intended to, putting him further off his intended schedule.

'Dan and Conner would make fun of me for being so regimented,' he thought. 'It's because there are so many times that events in the field do not go according to plan that I like structure for the rest of my life.'

Deviating around the storm was the safest choice, but it would delay him further. Match decided to chance going through the storm; the risks were minimal.

Flying through the storm was a little disorienting, but he made it through and landed at the Kent's farm, making sure no one saw him.

He opened the front door and called out, "I'm back!"

A moment later, he was flying out the front door, courtesy of a punch from Conner.

"What are you doing here?" Conner demanded. "I'm going to haul you off to the Slab!"

Match's eyes narrowed. Conner had struck him with his full strength; he barely managed to get any defenses up. This was no joke, and Match drew the conclusion that his brother was mind-controlled. He wasn't sure he could disable Conner without putting the Kents in danger, so he decided to withdraw and get reinforcements. He sped off, leaving an angry Conner behind him.

Location: Gotham

He knew that Batman wasn't under mind control the last time he saw him, so he called Wayne Manor. Unfortunately, Batman was already on patrol, but Tim was there. He seemed a bit confused by the call and thought he was Conner. A few questions led Match to believe that he wasn't under outside influences, and they arranged to meet in a fast-food restaurant; Tim did not want him coming to the manor for some reason.

Max had telekinetically peeled off the blue S-shield he wore from his shirt to disguise his identity. He didn't think it was a thorough job, but it was the best disguise he could do at the moment without any supplies.

Tim entered the restaurant and his eyes widened as the sight of Max. Max thought that was a strange reaction and filed it away to inquire about at a later time; he wasn't going to let it distract him from the issue at hand.

"Thanks for coming, Tim," he said as the other teen sat down across from him. "I believe that Conner is under the control of external forces. Did anything happen this weekend?"

"How do you know who I am?" Tim asked.

Max frowned. "We don't have time for games. The longer he remains under control, the greater the chance of disaster there is."

"Answer me! Do you know about anyone else?"

Max grit his teeth over the waste of time. "I've seen you and matched your face. I know about you, Bruce, Richard, and Barbara. I need you to focus on the issue at hand."

Tim's eyes widened and he took off. Cursing, Max left to find Bruce.

Thanks to his finely honed combat reflexes, he was able to sense and dodge a batarang thrown at him. He traced the trajectory and saw Batman. It appeared that he had been taken over as well.

Max realized that something was very wrong. While he had no doubts that he could handle Batman and Robin, he needed to get an idea of how widespread the situation was and what other heroes were being controlled.

A thrown smoke bomb reversed its course and caught Batman unaware. When the smoke cleared, Match had vanished.

Location: Lexcorp offices, New York branch

Max briefly thought that such valuable computer equipment should be guarded by better security, but, considering the circumstances, he was glad it wasn't.

Accessing the system, Max brought up the events of the weekend. If he could figure out what happened to the Titans, then he could trace down its source and deal with whatever was controlling them. To his surprise, the system registered nothing. It did not appear as if the Titans had any encounters over the last few days.

Max then used the Lexcorp computers to tap into Oracle's system. He was sure that Barbara kept everything up to date, and he knew her system's security. It also registered no events happening to the Titans.

At a loss for what to do next, Max looked to see the current situation she was managing. His eyes widened when he saw that it was an order to capture and deal with him. An attached background file was present, and he opened it.

His eyes widened in shock again at the sight of its contents. It didn't have anything about his work after the Agenda, and it listed him as currently working with Deathstroke.

"What's going on?" he asked aloud.

Location: A secret underground lair

Desaad smiled at the monitor showing Match's confusion. The technology from Apokalyps had allowed him to not only transport Match to another dimension, but it also allowed him to view into that dimension for a brief time.

Match's file indicated that while he was very capable in the field, he had some difficulties when cut off from any support. He would find no such support in the dimension that Desaad had placed him.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	2. Superboy, chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Isolated—Superboy, chapter 1

Location: the Kent's farm

Conner was getting worried. It was getting late on Sunday night, and Max hadn't returned from wherever he had gone for the weekend. He had been a bit secretive about it, but Conner had been busy with the Titans and hadn't really tried to pin him down on it. He suspected that Max was doing some JLA work or trying to figure out who stole his file.

"Do you want to ask Clark if he knows anything?" Martha asked. "It is getting late, so perhaps it's best to see if anyone knows where Max is. I hope he hasn't decided to disappear on us."

"I think we'd better call," Jonathan said. "It's getting too late."

A quick phone call to Clark revealed that he didn't know where Max was. He promised to look into things and get back to them as soon as possible.

Location: Wayne Manor

Bruce was sitting down to dinner when he received a telepathic message from J'onn.

'What is it?' he thought.

'Kal-El has a question for you,' J'onn told him. 'I will link us all.'

'What's the situation?' Bruce asked, knowing that Clark wouldn't contact him like this normally.

'Did Max leave Gotham already?' Clark asked. 'He hasn't arrived home yet. My parents and Conner are getting worried.'

'He left three hours ago. He should have arrived by now. Can you hear his heartbeat?'

'I can't. J'onn, can you sense him?'

'Give me a moment while I check,' J'onn said. 'I cannot find him. I have not sensed any mental trauma either, so he is alive.'

'I know the route he takes,' Bruce told them. 'We can have it scanned for when he would have traveled along it. It is possible he has been abducted.'

'It appears that may be the most likely explanation,' J'onn sent.

Location: Titan's Tower

Superboy had flown back when he received word that Match may have been abducted. He wanted to be on hand for any news.

When the scans of Match's flight path came in, he frowned. Match was visible until he flew into a storm and vanished afterwards.

"Do you think there's anything unusual about that storm?" he asked.

Over the communications channel, Oracle said, "I'm scanning it now. There was an elevated neutrino activity and an energy discharge inconsistent with lightning strikes."

"Check for residual energy on an infrared wavelength and an increase of noble gases in the area," Batman ordered.

"They're there...oh."

"What's that mean?" Superboy asked. "A translation, please!"

Superman answered. "It means a boom tube went off in that storm."

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	3. Match, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Isolated—Match, chapter 2

Location: The other dimension, STAR Labs, Metropolis branch

Match regretted what he was going to have to do, but he needed to find out how he was brought here and how he could return to his home dimension.

After breaking into Lexcorp the previous night, security was going to be elevated during the evening for all high tech firms. To be unpredictable, Match decided that he would infiltrate STAR Labs in broad daylight. Not only was STAR Labs a popular employer for teenage prodigies, but it would be an unexpected move.

He obtained a STAR Labs lab coat, and everything was going according to plan until he got to the computer room. Unfortunately for him Clark Kent and Lois Lane were there interviewing the head scientist.

Clark looked up at the room's newest occupant and shouted, "Match!"

Match telekinetically locked the door and restrained the scientists and guards. Removing their weapons, he herded his captives into a corner of the room. Thankfully, there were too many witnesses, so Clark couldn't change into Superman.

"I merely wish to check your system," Match told them. "If everyone cooperates, no one will be hurt, and this will be brief."

"What are you doing here, Match?" Clark demanded.

Match began telekinetically manipulating the keyboards to run his search before he answered. "You would be here, Mr. Kent, wouldn't you? What's the topic for the article you and Ms. Lane are working on? Cyberterrorism, perhaps?"

Clark blinked. "You read my work?"

"Of course. I also read Ms. Lane's articles as well. Her work is better than yours."

Clark glared at him while Lois smirked.

"He's smart, Smallville," she said. "He's got taste too."

Match cracked the security on the computers and began to access information on the satellite scanning system.

"That's sensitive material," the head scientist protested.

"Please behave for a few more moments," Match said. "Okay, I've got-what's that noise?"

He stared at Clark, and his eyes narrowed when he saw what he had done. Clark has just activated a signal watch while Match took in the results of his search.

Match knew that someone was hurtling towards him at tremendous speeds, so he put up his strongest telekinetic barrier. It shattered upon impact with Supergirl, but Match was physically untouched. However, the shock of the impact had broken his powers for a few moments. He would need a minute to be able to use them again.

Supergirl did not look inclined to give him that time. "I can't believe you took these people hostage! I'm going to stop you!"

Thinking quickly, Match said in Kryptonian, "Cousin, there is no need for us to fight."

Hearing that language caused her to stop. "Cousin? What are you talking about?"

"Kon-El is your cousin, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'm his brother, so that would make you my cousin as well."

"I never thought of it that way."

While occupied with Supergirl, Match didn't notice the captives getting away. Now, one had returned in costume and didn't look pleased.

"Kara, don't listen to him!" Superman ordered.

Match had stalled enough to regain the use of his telekinesis. He sped off into STAR Labs. He had memorized the layout which gave him an advantage, but Superman and Supergirl were far faster than him. They were quickly gaining on him before he used the superior maneuverability granted to him by his telekinetic flight to double back on them; their momentum carried them past him. He managed to get outside and went to a location where he had put street clothes. Quickly changing into them, he managed to blend in on the streets of Metropolis. It was a very near thing, and he managed to do it just before the two heroes exited STAR Labs.

Location: The other dimension, Match's motel room

Thinking over the data he had secured, Match was able to trace the type of particle at his appearance. Comparing that information to the known ways of dimensional transport led him to the conclusion that it must have been a modified boom tube that brought him to this world.

It was theoretically possible for him to duplicate the effect of the boom tube that brought him here, but he'd need the equipment to do so. The only places he knew where he could find it were the JLA Watchtower, Apokalyps, and New Genesis. Only the first was a viable option.

He sighed. It would be far easier if he could convince the JLA that he wasn't this dimension's Match, but he didn't see much chance of that. He had already seen an interview where this dimension's Wonder Woman referred to him as a monster. He knew what his dimension's Diana did to monsters; he didn't think this one would have a different response.

There was a knock at the door. He cautiously opened it. There were two white-haired men waiting outside, one old, one young. They did not seem hostile.

"Please come in, Slade," he said. "It's an interesting experience to see you...Match."

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	4. Superboy, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Isolated—Superboy, chapter 2

Location: The JLA Watchtower

"Can we trace where this boom tube took him?" Batman asked. "Did it deposit him on New Genesis or Apokalyps?"

"I'm running the scan now," Oracle said. "If these readings are right, it was...neither."

"Explain."

"I'm not a physicist, but boom tubes leave particles in a trail towards their destination. With this one, there's simply a concentration of particles. It doesn't seem to have taken him anywhere."

"Yet, we know he's missing?"

"Is it possible that it moved him between dimensions?" Kon asked. "I moved through Hypertime with that one device, is it possible that this was an equivalent process?"

Batman sat back in his chair and thought about it. "It's possible. We need the Atom here, and possibly Orion or Big Barda. They have expertise that we do not."

Location: The Bat Cave

"Are you sure you don't want to be with your family?" Robin asked.

"I want to hear the news as soon as possible," Kon said. "Oracle will let you know when she does, so being here will cut out the delay."

"There's a funny thing about that location where Match was abducted," Robin said, keeping an eye on Batman. "It's directly on the flight path you'd take from Gotham to Smallville."

"You're saying Match was in Gotham?" Kon asked. "Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I've checked some sources, and it appears that while I was with the Titans for the past two weekends, Batman's been seen accompanied by a ninja sidekick. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I've been training Match," Batman admitted.

"For what purpose?" Kon asked.

"I've asked him to consider being my successor."

A hurt look flashed across Tim's face. "You're going to have him replace me? Am I not good enough?"

"That's not it at all," Bruce said. "I know you don't want to take my mantle. Neither does Dick. Match might be interested, so we're seeing on a trial basis to check if it would work."

"Did you know?" Tim asked Conner.

Conner frowned. "This is the first I've heard of it. He didn't tell me anything. I wonder why he didn't. He should have."

"He was adamant that I be the one to tell Robin before anything," Bruce admitted. "I was trying to find the right time and way to do it."

"Why don't you think I'd want to succeed you?" Robin asked. "Don't you think things might be different now?"

"I didn't want you to feel obligated. It has to be your choice and not because you feel pressured to accept. If you don't do it for the right reasons, it'd be better that you didn't do it."

There was a beep at the console. Oracle's mask appeared on the screen.

"I've got word," she said.

Location: the JLA Watchtower

"Knowing where he went is difficult," the Atom said. "However, since we have the equivalent of a 'footprint' leading there, we should be able to generate a boom tube that opens there."

"There are limits to the equipment," Big Barda said. "Only two people will be able to go through, so if Match returns, only one person will be able to get there. Also, the boom tube can only be opened for a few moments, and it will take ten minutes to open again."

"I'll go," Kon volunteered. "When can we do this? I'm ready now."

"Perhaps I should go," Superman said. "I can make sure to find him in ten minutes."

"I know him better," Kon argued. "If that world has its own Match, would you be able to tell them apart? I'd be able to."

"I'm inclined to side with Superboy," Batman said.

"It will take us three hours to configure the equipment," the Atom said.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	5. Conclusion

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Isolated—Superboy and Match, conclusion

Location: the other dimension, Match's motel room

Despite their seeming lack of hostile intent, Match was ready to be attached by this dimension's versions of Deathstroke and himself.

"No questions on how I tracked you down?" Slade asked.

"You have an exact genetic match for me," he said, gesturing at his other-dimensional self. "There are numerous ways you could have found me from that. He may also be able to sense my telekinetic field; I can sense his if I concentrate. What's the purpose of your visit?"

"Ah, you're direct and have an analytical mind. You're very much like our Match; those traits are some of the reasons why he's my lieutenant."

"Are you treated well?" Match asked his other self.

"It is sufficient," the other Match replied.

Match focused on Deathstroke. "Why have you sought me?"

"You wish to return to your world," Slade said. "I can help you."

"Forgive me, but my dimension's version of you isn't altruistic. What's in it for you? What do you hope to gain from aiding me?"

"Oh, I expect you to cause trouble for the JLA. They're already devoting a large amount of time to finding you. In the course of doing so, they may happen upon my Match instead, and I'd rather that didn't happen. There's a healthy amount of self-interest involved."

"What sort of assistance are you talking about?"

The other Match spoke. "We can offer you access to a teleport tube that can transport one person to the JLA Watchtower. If you require certain equipment, then that can be provided as well."

"That seems like rather a lot when all you want to do is get me out of your hair. Wouldn't it be more efficient to simply eliminate me?"

"That was my recommendation," the other Match said. "I was overruled."

"You'll cause problems for the JLA and Titans," Slade said. "That's worth expending a few resources."

Match considered the offer. "I accept."

Location: a secret underground headquarters, the other dimension

Match worked quickly and efficiently on a strategy without leaving any trace of it on the Titans East's computers. He appropriated one of his other dimensional-self's suits.

"You should dress for battle," Slade said.

"My first attempt will be negotiation," he replied. "Conflict is not my goal."

When alone with his other self, Match asked, "You're not being mistreated, are you? What the Agenda did was not your fault; it took me some time to recognize that."

He received a blank stare. "What are you talking about? The Agenda didn't mistreat me."

A look of shock flickered across Match's face, but he regained control half a second later. "I see. There must have been some divergences in our world. If nothing else, my world's heroes aren't quite so bloodthirsty."

"You can see why we do not wish to be discovered by them. This is why I recommended your elimination. We cannot afford a conflict that we have not prepared for."

"In your place, I may have done the same. However, that theoretical situation is unimportant."

"That is correct. Have you finalized your strategy?"

"I have. I'll be ready for transport in twenty minutes."

Dressed in a black suit and carrying a briefcase, Match entered the room with the teleport tube. "Please transport me."

"What's in the briefcase?" Slade asked.

"It's a contingency to be used in the event that things don't go as planned."

Match entered the tube and vanished.

Location: the JLA Watchtower, the other dimension

Match appeared and saw the assembled JLA and Titans before him. They were very clearly prepared for his appearance.

'They sold me out,' Match thought.

"I'm not here to fight," he said. "I'm not your world's Match; I'm from an alternate world."

"We know," Superman said.

"I apologize for what has happened," Match said. "I originally mistook this world for my own. I simply wish to return to my home. The New Genesis technology here can allow me to do that."

Wonder Woman slammed him into the wall.

"What you know is too dangerous," Batman said. "We're going to take steps to protect our other selves."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?"

"No," the Martian Manhunter said. "I'm going to wipe your mind."

Match started to panic. "You can't do that! In the other world, I'm your ally!"

"Stop lying!" the other Superboy shouted. "That can't be!"

"I'm your brother there!"

"Wipe his mind, J'onn," Batman said. "What's in the briefcase?"

Match's eyes narrowed. "A contingency plan."

He telekinetically opened the briefcase to reveal several stacks of blank paper within. The paper flew out of the briefcase and covered all the walls.

"How is that a plan?" the Martian Manhunter asked.

"Pyrokinesis is an advanced application of telekinesis," Match said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

All the papers caught on fire, and J'onn screamed. Match took advantage of the surprise to emit a wave to telekinetic force to shove everyone away from him.

'Kid Flash attacks from the left while the Flash comes from the right,' Match reminded himself as he placed telekinetic barriers that they slammed into.

Batman and Robin charged him, but Match used his telekinesis to wrap them in their capes. Match struck Cyborg's hand with telekinetic force from his eyes before he could unleash a sonic blast. He dodged Wonder Girl's punch and shoved her into Wonder Woman. He sent Beast Boy crashing into Raven.

Superboy charged at him, but this version of Kon-El did not have the hand-to-hand training that he had given his brother. As such, he was able to dodge and counter with an uppercut to the chin.

Someone hit him, and he felt a couple of ribs break. Match looked and saw that Superman had entered the fray. He unleashed a telekinetic blast, but it had little effect. He was hit on the other side and felt more ribs break. He fell to the floor, gasping in pain.

"It's over," Superman said. "You've lost."

"No!" he heard someone call out, as Superman went flying back.

Superboy came running up to him, but Match knew that it was his brother, not this dimension's version of him.

"What are you doing here, Kon?" Match asked.

"I'm here to rescue you," Kon said with a smile. "It's okay, your big brother is here to take care of you."

"It looks like I can't beat the JLA and Titans combined. I always wondered about that."

"Don't talk; you're hurt. Our ride home opens in about ten minutes. Your power may not have been enough, but I'll have twice that to use, right?"

Match gave him a sly smile. "Three times, if you want. I don't think someone has as good defenses as the two of us. I should have thought of it earlier."

Kon grinned and the other Superboy gasped in shock as his telekinetic field was ripped away from his control. Kon created a telekinetic bubble to shield Match and him while he gathered himself and thought about what to do. He picked up Match and took a deep breath. He was unused to such power; he barely felt the pounding that the JLA and Titans were giving to his shield.

He dropped the protective bubble and instantly sent out a wave of force, smashing the other world's heroes away from him. He didn't let up and put incredibly pressure on Superman and Wonder Woman, immobilizing them for the time being. J'onn advanced towards the two brothers, unaffected by Kon's powers.

'He's gone immaterial,' Kon thought.

Kon telekinetically removed Match's suit jacket and set it on fire with his heat vision. "Match, keep this between us and him."

"I've got it."

The fire kept J'onn at bay. Batman threw an explosive at them, but Kon repelled it with a pulse of force. However, splitting his attention was enough to allow Superman and Wonder Woman to free themselves. The two charged at Kon and Match, from opposite sides.

"Take Wonder Woman," Match said. "I'll try to delay Superman."

Kon unleashed a force pulse that caused Wonder Woman to go crashing into the wall again. He felt guilty about doing this, but he had to protect his brother.

Meanwhile, Match was using a delicate touch to try to stop Superman. He telekinetically caused his leg muscles to contract, causing him to suffer from severe and sudden cramps. He sank to the floor for a moment, and then went flying back when Kon focused his power on him.

Kon threw up another barrier and was able to keep everyone at bay until the boom tube opened and took the two of them back to their home dimension.

Location: the JLA Watchtower's med bay

Match was lying in bed, glad he was back in his world

"I take it you weren't too popular over there," Kon said.

"The other you hated me. The other me hadn't reformed. Of course, the heroes there were...darker than they are here. Their methods were more violent."

"How'd you end up fighting everyone? I thought you would have planned things better."

"I had a great plan. Unfortunately, I was betrayed by my other self. I was bringing too much heat on him, so he sold me out. I should have expected it, but I thought I could trust myself."

Kon paused before asking, "What's this about you training to become the next Batman?"

"I see that's come out into the open."

"Robin's kind of pissed about it."

"Unfortunately, I expected that reaction. Did Batman tell him or did he figure it out on his own?"

"He figured it out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Robin deserved to hear it first from Batman. I was waiting for that to happen before I told anyone. I hope you're not angry."

"Nah, I'm cool. Robin might be angry at you, though."

"I hope he'll forgive me."

Location: a secret underground lair

Desaad frowned. He almost had Match. He seemed to be on the verge of giving up before Superboy appeared.

Still, Match was proving to be a worthy opponent. It was a pleasure to try to craft a strategy that he could not defeat. Desaad had only begun to fight.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
